gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Element Knight 375/The Future Conventions: What Could Be the Next Big Saga in Games
Once I had a chat with "Sammyfun1," a small-time editor on the wiki and creator of Clandestine Services. We talked a great deal about how the gaming industry is relying far too much on the creation of sequels, mainly because staff members are able to easily exploit the desire for new material in gamers to make billions. Soon we got to saying that what the gaming world needs are new sagas; things that will get people talking and wanting new, more unique sequels as opposed the the next Mario Party, or Wii series title, or remake of an older game to suit the current format. "This," I thought, "is what's truly great about Game Ideas Wiki. The fact that we don't just focus on the norm, but work to discover, and create, and learn from each other to bring originality back to gaming." This is why I decided to honor that conversation with a blog that will serve as a resource for what the future of games should be, and what is a part of it. Ideas and concepts I endeavor to bring to the public the ideas that may shake the gaming world, but a big part of this wiki is community. If you have any original ideas that you think would be a benefit to the world of games, contribute to this blog however you can, even if it's just a comment. Thank you for your consideration and (maybe even) your participation. 'Mario Universe' I once saw a fascinating video about a Mario extension; nothing fancy, just a series of concept art images really, but it could be revolutionary as a new saga as well as a watercooler interest for Mario fans (by the way, it can be found on YouTube simply by searching the name). The basic premise is, it's years and years after the main-canon events of the Mario series, and Mario and Luigi, older but still active, have teenage sons named Mario Jr. and Luigi Jr., who are the sons of Peach and Daisy, respectively. Mario and Luigi, along with their teenage sons, must go on a mission to stop the now-adult Bowser Jr. and Koopalings in their endeavor to resurrect Dry Bowser and bring the real Bowser back to life from the grave. While you may question this idea as a new series because of its direct association with Mario, it has a differentiation in that it may give rise to a new series starring Mario Jr. and his cousin Luigi Jr., perhaps even featuring descendants of other characters. 'Little Deviants' As far as I know, there have been no previous titles for this series, so it may be a new face in the world of gaming. Little Deviants follows the journey of a group of Whomans who crash down on their home planet due to pursuit by evil "Botz." It is mainly a series of minigames (easy to pick up but hard to master) whereby you must protect the Whomans as well as fight off the Bot threat. The title is scheduled for release on the Playstation Vita for 2012, but if the game is popular enough, it may end up being the new big gaming saga. I would personally love to see a new title released on the Wii or Wii U, and if that happened it would probably expand into the Xbox 360 and PS3 area. 'Frogger' I don't know specifically of any upcoming titles for Frogger, but the first game was incredibly popular in its heyday and Nintendo or perhpas another gaming company may be able to turn it into a more modern game with more of a plot. For those of you who manage not to know what Frogger is, it's an old arcade game where you take control of a frog trying to continually get from one side of the street to another through oncoming traffic. As you progress through the game, the levels get harder due to increased traffic and faster cars. Category:Blog posts Category:Speculation Category:Watercooler